1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vision watching system and method for a safety hat, and more particularly, to a vision watching system and method for a safety hat by which a person who does not wear a safety hat within a watching zone is recognized and a warning message is transmitted to the person in order to prevent the person from meeting with a life accident in a construction field, on a bicycle road, or during traveling of a two-wheeler.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a report, life accidents caused by safety hat not-wearing in a construction field, on a bicycle road, or during travelling of a two-wheeler can be greatly reduced simply by safety hat wearing.
The construction field is more frequently exposed to danger than other fields and thus requires constant safety. Since persons transfer unsafe structures in the construction field, they are in high danger of falling accidents.
The persons are also in danger of hurting due to use of heavy equipment and falling objects. Death accidents caused by falling or dropping mostly occupy many parts of accidents patterns in a building or construction field.
Safe equipment protects the persons in this situation. In particular, a safety hat protects a head of a person which is an important part of the body of the person in order to protect the person from danger.
91.7% of 35.4% of the dead workers did not wear protective equipment in workshops in which workers must wear protective equipment such as safety hats, safety bars, or the like. Thus, protective equipment is regarded as absolute equipment for preventing death accidents caused by falling or dropping.
A measurement has been conducted that a safety hat which is a kind of protective equipment relieves 90% or more of transmitted shock power. Therefore, workers must wear safety hats or safety bars to minimize wounds caused by falling or dropping accidents.
When a person has a traffic accident without a safety hat, a probability of the person being died rises by 45%. Also, 70% of bicycle safety accidents correspond to children's accidents. However, only wearing safety hats can greatly reduce wound dangers.
When there is not a direction or a notice of a supervisor or a protector in a construction field or on a bicycle road, life accidents will occur. Thus, equipment for leading persons to wear safety hats is required.
Accordingly, a vision watching method is used to identify whether a person wears a safety hat in order to recommend the persons to wear the safety hat and prevent accidents in a construction field.